Files Not Found
by TheElementalWolf
Summary: Lost Memories of a dog known as Rex. (After the events of New Vegas.)
1. Chapter 1

"You're a silly fucking dog." Said the man.

"Aroo?"

"Sure, lets go get a drink. Say, I know some folks over at the Tops."

They sauntered along.

It would be a series of unfortunate strung along events all leading to a very conclusive finale.

Some filled with Danger, Suspense, and Strange!

Who are they? Why are they? Will you be brave enough to find out?

Tune in next Month for...untold tales of Rex, the wasteland dog from Colorado with no real definitive owner and who had some sort of degenerative brian disease.


	2. chapter 2

He watched the ice cold nuke cola perspire in the bowl. _It was 33 degrees_ , cooled to a fine slush. He lapped a few mouthfuls and returned to wistfully spinning in his chair at the bar.

The sun had risen as it had many times before, letting the fine specks of dust rise into the air, _all fortified with radiation_.

A hand from behind the bar reached out and stopped his chair. It was James Garret.

"Look pal. We love your caps, but you haven't had any recently." He said. "So until then, no more freebies." He began to remove the bowl in front of Rex.

It took Rex a moment before replying:

"Grrrr."

"Sorry pal. No caps. No service." He wiped down the water ring were the bowl sat on the bar before the sound of caps hitting the bar drew his attention.

"Put the mutts tab on me." said the customer. "Looks like he needed a cold one."

"Aroo?"

"Me? Just another fortunate gambler." He whispered. "It pays even money to help those in need."

Rex paddled against the bar, returning to spinning in his seat.

"You're a thinking man, I can see that. Lots on your mind." He swayed slightly, going over to give Rex a pat.

"Grrrrr!"

"Whoa! Alright. Well, I can see your busy. I gotta get back to the table anyways." And left.

The buzz of the cola began to percolate in his body, giving him a fuzzy feeling that he came to enjoy. All the nights of hard nosed searching began to disintegrate. He slid off his chair and made his way to the bathroom. His mind twirled as he entered, it was alive with peoples and their sex. His instinct to raise his leg was replaced by mechanically mounting the nearest porcelain tub. The contraption opened as the pneumatic tube was set and he relieved himself.

He returned to the bar.

Another few strangers came in.

A man, most likely well-to-do came and sat at the bar, frumpishly, draining the air in the cushioned seat.

"I'll have what the dog over there is having. With a double shot of whiskey." He peered over to Rex, straightening his jacket.

He scanned the man.

He pulled a cigar from his left pocket; and an AER-9 laser pistol from his right, using the ignition to light the cigar.

"The names Dexter. I'm in sales."

"Grrrrr.."

"Well, straight answers are hard to come by. In a word; no. Mostly model aeroplanes. Here, take a look for yourself young fella." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a prefab-prewar-model plane. "Ya just pop it on the surface here, and let 'er rip, lemme help you with that sunshine!" He put the plane down and pulled the string as Rex watched the toy scoot across the bar.

"Bark bark!" Rex lit up with excitement at the small contraption taking nips at the air.

"Those aren't cheap there." The man pointed out as Rex reluctantly picked up the plane into his grinder. "There you go, now you just need a proper payment plan!"

"Aroo..."

The man began to fgarble on about toys as Rex stared crosseyed at the smoke coming off the end of the man's cigar.

"...Why I tell you, the tin models are for real hard customers. Yessiree, gotta whole lotta them back at the place. Too many I tell ya. You don't see many of the traditional steel rolled anymore; thats why I got real lucky with the last score. Whole boxes of them. Some of them Legion fellas, real nice people if you tickle their fancy just right. Just gotta let them set the price is all..Drive ol' Dex outta the shame is all. Whew! How's that toy for ya? Say, you got a real familiar mug. I think I've seen you with that Courier type?"

Rex placed the plane onto the counter.

"Bark-bark-woof-bark woof! Woof-woof bark grrrr woof woof bark bark bark bark woof grr woof bark bark!"

The man attentively listened taking a puff every now and again.

"I see...Well you enjoy that there." He snubbed out his cigar and left his card on the bar top.

Rex wasn't a proficient reader.

The toy however reminded him of old brahman stalls and sweaty paws.


End file.
